staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 grudnia 1989
Program 1 8.05 Poznaj swój kraj: W dotnie białych skał 8.35 „Domator" - nasza poczta - kuchnia domowa 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 „On, ona i dzieci" - film obyczajowy prod. radzieckiej 10.40 „Domator" - przyjemne z pożytecznym 12.00 - Spotkanie z literaturą -najukochańsza mamo moja... 12.50 Fizyka -bezwładność; TV Technikum rolnicze: 13.30 Fizyka - sem. I:praca, energia, moc, cz. I 14.00 Mechanizacja rolnictwa sem. I: budowa i działalność silników i zapłonu 14.30 - TV kurs rolniczy -buraki cukrowe - agrotechnika 15.00 Współczesna genetyka - kl. I - IV lic.: organizacja materiału genetycznego 15.30 - NURT: człowiek i jego świat wartości 16.20 Program dnia - telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „Latający Holender" 16.50 Dla dzieci: „Wyprawy prof. Ciekawskiego" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 TV - informator wydawniczy 17.50 „Gwiazdy siedmiu pokoleń" 18.45 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc - „Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki" 19.10 Oferty Pegaza 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „W zawieszeniu" - film produkcji polskiej reż. Waldemar Krzysiek wyk.: Krystyna Janda, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Sława Kwaśniewska, Andrzej Łapicki i inni 21.40 Sport 21.50 „Plus - minus" - program publicystyczny 22.20 Dekalog Kieślowskiego 22.50 Dt - echa dnia 23.10 Język angielski (8) Program 2 16.55 Język francuski (7) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „ABC" - teleturniej językowy 18.00 Telerama 18.30 Piosenki naszych pokoleń 18.50 „Hotel Zacisze" (8) - serial produkcji angielskiej 19.30 „Laos" - program dok. 20.00 „Sinfonia Varsovia" w nadzwyczajnym koncercie na fundusz premiera T. Mazowieckiego 21.00 "Ze wszystkich stron" - „Muzeum ucieczek" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „W labiryncie" - serial TP 22.15 „Telewizja nocą" 23.00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.05 The Flintstones 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 Playbus The Dot Stop 10.50 The Family-Ness 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Knots Landing 15.00 Primetime 15.35 Cartoons 15.50 Animal Album 16.05 Touche Turtle 16.10 Heathcliff with Cats and Co 16.35 Hartbeat 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Doctor Who: Survival: Part 3 20.00 Bergerac 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 The Visit 22.20 Sportsnight 23.45 The Odd Couple 0.10 Weather 0.15 Close BBC2 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Heirs and Graces 9.30 Painters 10.00 Inside Japan 10.30 Countdown to Christmas 10.50 Women of Our Century 11.20 Life File 11.50 Mosaic 12.40 The Black and White Media Show Highlights 13.20 PC Pinkerton: A Piece of Cake 13.25 Philomena the Cat 13.35 Geoffrey Smith's World of Flowers 14.00 News Weather followed by An Artist on Every Corner 14.35 Country File 15.00 News Weather followed by Town Portraits 15.10 Forever England 15.50 News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Talk of the 80s 17.00 The Fast Tycoon 17.30 Fight Cancer 18.00 DEF II: The Invisible Man: Barnard Wants Out 18.50 Reportage 19.35 Past Exposures 20.05 Prisoners of Conscience 20.10 Chronicle 21.00 M*A*S*H 21.25 Blackeyes 22.10 The Green Sell 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Prisoners of Conscience 0.00 Weatherview 0.05 Talk of the 80s 0.35 Close Channel 4 6.00 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Open View 14.30 The Life Revolution 15.30 Little Tom Thumb 15.40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Fifteen-to-One 17.00 Helping Henry 17.15 The Inventive Boy 17.30 Flight Over Spain 18.00 A Different World 18.30 Paradise on Earth 19.00 News Followed by Party Political Comment 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Dispatches 21.15 Signals 22.00 Film: Train of Dreams 23.45 Halfway to Paradise 0.45 Best of Star Test 1.15 The Survivors' Guide 1.45 Johnny Staccato 2.15 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku